Amidst the Sakura Trees: Team Two Meets!
Participants Kenzo Sarutobi, Kiyoko Sakamoto, Harumi Hyuga, Ichiro Hatake Team Two Meets! 'Kenzo: '''Nestled in a dark apartment, Kenzo Sarutobi had gotten a good night sleep for the first time in a long time. Today was the day that he had set up for his team to meet and he couldn’t be happier. The previous day he had delivered the envelopes to the homes of his three genin Kiyoko Sakamoto, Harmi Hyuga, and Tsubaki Uzumaki. Inside the envelope were the instructions on how to find the meeting place he had set up, a small clearing amongst the sakura trees where he had loved to nap on lazy days around the village. Now that the day was here, Kenzo would quickly dress up in his black belted pants, shinobi boots, a tank top adorned with a dragon across the front, and his signature white fur vest. He would put in his piercings, two in the bridge of his nose, and two snake bite piercings in his lips as he gathered his katana and bo-staff and made his way out of the dark apartment towards the clearing he knew so well. He walked the quiet streets wondering what the day would entail as he met his three young genin. He thought back to the days when his Uncle Hideo had been his teacher with his friend Keiji Aburame and his deceased fiancé Chie Yamanaka. He would smile to himself as he thought, about the bonds he had formed in those years had made him into who he was now. He wanted these kids to form bonds with each other but, he would also need to make sure that they would know how dangerous the life of a shinobi was, that their life could end off of one simple mistake and that they would need to be always aware of their surroundings. Kenzo didn’t like to be serious, he loved to be a cheerful happy person but, for this, he would need to be deadly sure that his students would understand. ‘Almost there now’ He thought to himself as he walked down the trail, looking for a specific patch of flowers he always nurtured to. He would shortly reach the small patch of tsubaki flowers and pick one holding it in his hand and thinking back once again, to the days of his team meeting. Coincidentally, he had also been a part of team 2 back when he was a genin, remembering this put a smile on his face as he decided upon what test he would put the young genin through. It didn’t take long for him to decide to use the same test that Hideo had given him all those years ago. It was a simple test, they would have to take the flower that he had picked, nothing more nothing less. Of course he had really just wanted to see how well the three would work as a team but, he wouldn’t let them know that. To them it would be “Get this flower from me or go back to the academy” it was harsh but, it would get them into action for sure. Kenzo smiled to himself as he finally reached the clearing, welcoming back the familiar sight of his resting place. It would appear that he had been the first to arrive, which was good, he didn’t want to be late and have the kiddos waiting on him. Seeing as no one else was here, Kenzo decided to pick his favorite spot amongst the sakura trees and lay down as he quietly observed the flower he held in his hand, waiting for everyone to arrive. '''Kiyoko: '''Rolling out of bed, a young genin had just forced herself to wake up. The black haired girl named Kiyoko Sakamoto had finally awakened from her deep slumber. Realizing her vision was terribly blurry, she felt around the bed until she got a hold of her eyeglasses an put them on. Her bright purple eyes seeming to grow as her vision adjusted. "Thats better." She whispered quietly. Today was the day she was meeting with her team, an had already received instructions on how to get there. She sighed an proceeded to get dressed, putting on a shirt made of a fishnet material, black pants, and a short jacket with a tan outline. Rays from the sun peaked through the window of her room, as if it were a sign for her to leave. "Guess I should be leaving." She mumbled while slipping on her shoes. Kiyoko grabbed the large folded up fan leaning against the wall an strapped it to her back, as she began to head out. There was a slight breeze making its way through the sakura trees, and into an opening as described in the message. Kiyoko wasn't familiar and didn't seem to notice anyway. She slipped her hands into the pockets on her jacket, "Great...i'm early" almost sounding annoyed at the fact no one else was around. Gazing down at the flowers, a question of why this location was chosen crossed her mind. H'arumi: '-From the flowing soft river to the bright summer rays hitting upon the lands of Yumegakure, Cherry bossoms gently floating in the summer breeze. To the birds chirping their song of spring, a young girl jumps out of her bed excitedly to start her first day as a real shinobi. She gets dressed quicky to get ready to go out the door, knowing that she is ready to met her new squad 2 team. '''Ichiro: '